Of A Showoff and A Goat-Faced Midget
by sarah.yy.young
Summary: A lot has changed in 2 years. D-Bry is now 1/2 of the Tag Team Champions, AJ Lee WAS RAW GM and now one of the top Divas, and CM Punk is no longer WWE Champion. Dolph Ziggler fired Vickie. Now he's after AJ because he gets EVERYTHING he wants, and that includes women. But he can't have her. She's Punk's. So what happens when he teams up w/ Bryan to take her down what he can't have?
1. It Starts With the Midget

A/N: HELLO! This is my…give me a second…um…oh yeah FIFTH story! Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/PM'd/reviewed/ etc. my previous stories. It's so great to know that at least SOME people like my writing. Even those 20 something "only" reviews mean a lot to me. If you have requests or suggestions, PM me, email me, or review one of my stories. All reviews are set so that an email is sent whenever I get a review so I read them ALL. OK so you want me to start the story? OK, ok, ok, IF I must. Ok I'll stop talking. Here we go! The debut of….

P.S.: If you hate it, tell me. Seriously, I only spent like 50 something minutes in class to write it so if it sucks, my genuine apologizes. And this is an AU, kind of. No storylines. And the reality/logic stuff is kind of messed up so don't say it's unrealistic. I KNOW!

* * *

"Of A Showoff and a Goat-Faced Midget"

(Enjoy PeopleJ)

* * *

"Please, no, stop", she whimpered. Her red puffed up eyes looked up, pleading to the figures above her. One of them held a metal baseball bat that had a large dent in it. The other one had his knuckles dripping blood. _Her blood_. That one was short, had a tangled, messy and long beard and was blonde. He looked like the offspring off a goat. The one with the baseball bat was taller, thinner, and had bleach-blonde locks of hair that looked like it came out of a meat grinder. At his feet was a blue metal briefcase. It was empty and was pretty dinged up but it sure hurt like hell when it had connected with the back of her head. But then again, she was worse off than the briefcase by a trillion.

A line of blood dripped down from her forehead. There was a cut below her right eye and her lips were chapped and split. Her tattered top hung from her bruised shoulders. Her ribs and stomach were plastered with blue, black, and purple and there were a few cuts as well. Her arms were tattooed with fingernail imprints and burns from being held too roughly. And she was pretty sure that her left leg was broken as well. _All because I loved "him"_. He who wasn't there at the moment.

Her dark brown eyes looked at the men, begging. Daniel just smirked. He turned to Dolph, nodding his head curtly. Dolph nodded back pulled out a gun; a sniper gun. He handed it to Daniel, and then left the room, the door's bang echoing around the room. Daniel pushed her head up with the barrel of the gun. "Run, run little girl. No one's going to save you this time," he hissed maliciously. With that, he unchained her from the wall, leaving just the extra long chain that was around her unbroken leg. She slumped to the floor, exhausted. Daniel headed out the door, the lock clicking behind him. Her eyes traveled to the glass "spectator box" that was on the other side of the enormous room. The chain was long enough so that she could reach the door if she wished. 2 minutes later, Daniel joined Ziggler in the box, gun in hand. He pointed the barrel at the wall behind her and she turned around. The wall panel turned around and an AK-47 appeared strapped to the wall. She cautiously pulled it down to her on the floor. Oh yeah, her leg was DEFINITELY broken. She looked back at Daniel, the gun clutched to her chest. He stood there, gun-free, with his arms wide open. He was taunting her. She went with her first instinct and shot a couple rounds at the chamber. The glass cracked but Daniel just smirked. It wasn't glass. It was BULLETPROOF glass. Her heart fell. The gun was useless. She dropped it, surrendering. Daniel showed no emotion and stuck the gun barrel into the hole that had been cut into the glass. "Goodbye worthless," he murmured before he pulled the trigger. She didn't even notice because at that moment, the door was kicked open. There he was with his taped wrists and his buzzed hair, his green eyes gleaming with hatred. She heard the shot. She shut her eyes preparing for the worst. She had felt dizzy for the last hour or so but now it took extreme effects. She fell to the floor and the bullet missed. "Phil," she rasped, reaching for him. Then she collapsed a second later.

"AJ," a voice said faintly.

* * *

"AJ".

That was the last thing she heard before passing out. So why was she hearing it now?

"AJ, please. Princess, if you hear me, give a sign, anything. Please. You're safe. I love you. Please AJ." she heard.

_Punk!_

There was a squeeze on her hand and she slowly opened her eyes to see 2 shinning orbs of green staring gently back at her. She was cradled in his arms against his chest and he was softly rocking her. His soothing scent invaded her senses. But there was also the smell of blood; her blood. It was now dried down her cheek and on the remains of her shirt. He stopped rocking her.

"AJ," he sighed, relieved that she was OK.

He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the blood. She kissed back softly. She tried to move but that just caused a soft groan of pain. Punk pulled back.

"Shh…it's ok. Stay still, you're injured. They can't hurt you anymore." he said. With the effects of the drugs gone, the pain was there full on with no resistance. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she hid her face into his shirt, shutting her eyes again. She took shallow ragged little breaths.

"He saved me," she thought. He had saved her. Didn't know how but she didn't give a sh*t at the moment. She was back in his arms and that meant the world to her. She pressed soft kisses to his chest, thanking him; telling him that she still loved him. He gave a small, sad smile. Sure that he had saved her from potential death but she was broken both physically and mentally.

"I'm so sorry April. I'm so, so sorry. I could have prevented this. I should have been there, to protect you." he whispered. His own eyes were beginning to water was well. She pressed a single, hard kiss to his chest, her way of saying "I forgive you". He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get out of here," he smiled softly at her. He felt her give a small smile in return and she nodded. He carefully took her off his lap back into his arms. He gently got back to his feet trying to keep his walking to a minimum. She was only out for 15 minutes but those 15 minutes were torture. Still snuggled into Punk's chest, she thought off everything. Their first kiss, when she pushed him through the table, when they teamed together against Kane and Bryan. She turned a little and looked at her hand. It was still there. The simple yet elegant and beautiful diamond engagement ring. It had been 3 months since he proposed. She smiled a little at the memories. Punk smiled back, noticing her look at her ring. 4 hours after Bryan burst through the hotel door, she was back in Punk's strong arms; exactly where she should always be. Punk carried her out of the warehouse and started walking. It was a long walk back. When he got back from the arena and heard about AJ some 2 hours later, he ran the 8 miles not even bothering to go get his car. With AJ in his arms, he started walking back towards the hotel. Her nightmare was over. Or at least…for now.

* * *

A/N: WELL?! Hate it? Love it? I dunno know what you think. Please review. It can be short but let me know what you thought of the first chapter. I plan to stick up the next chapter tomorrow. It will be the rescue in Punk's POV. Just letting you know. Thank you! Hope you liked it!

-SARAH


	2. At Least We Have Each Other

A/N: One review. I'm not mad, just saying. I loved over the poll results and the majority of you want Kaitmus, M&M (Miz/ Maryse), and (obviously) Punklee. So yeah, here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Again, my apologizes if it's sh*t. I tried my best.

Punk ran his hand through AJ's hair. She was fast asleep on his chest as they lay together on the hotel bed. It was around three in the morning and Punk couldn't sleep again. He thanked god that AJ was back in his arms, snuggled up against his chest but the sight of her still pulled at his heart. Her head was on his chest, her bruised hand entwined in his own, her other hand clutching tightly at his shirt. His free hand continued to stroke through her hair.

When they had reached the hotel room, the kicked in door had already been repaired. He sat her down onto the bed and went for his medical supplies. He always had them with him incase anything like this ever happened. Just not to AJ. I wasn't supposed to happen to her. She braced herself with a pillow, occasionally letting out a cry or whimper as Punk worked on her injuries; picking out wood chips from her back, cleaning her cuts, bracing her leg, and icing down the bruises. She was tearing from the pain. Afterwards, they laid together in bed, AJ now in one of Punk's old GTS shirts. He just let her quietly sob into his chest, running soothing circles along her back. Eventually he breathing evened out and she was asleep. But Punk didn't fall asleep. He couldn't. Not after what had happened to AJ. He was too guilty. He could have prevented it; he should have been there to protect her, to prevent all of it from even happening. He eyed her again, the memory flooding back to him…

_A few hours ago_

"Thanks John," he said as the Cenation leader dropped him off in front of the hotel at which he was staying at.

"No prob. Punk. See you later," John replied before driving off. RAW had just ended 2 hours ago and John had agreed to give Punk a ride back to the hotel. He hurried in, eager to see his fiancé of 3 months. 10 minutes later, he stepped off the elevator and walked towards his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that the door was unlocked. He immediately started fearing for the worst because AJ would NEVER leave the door open.

"AJ?" he called, pushing the door in slowly. There was no reply then he saw something that made him go pale. There was blood on the carpet. It wasn't a lot but it was there. He walked over to the coffee table near the room window and there was AJ's lightning bolt necklace, and a note. He didn't even bother paying attention to the note. He saw 3 words: "warehouse", "kill", and "DANIEL". He took off running. He took the stairs because it was faster and flew out the hotel lobby sprinting with all his might down the road. The warehouse that was described in the note was far but he didn't care. Bryan had AJ.

_Punk:_

_We have AJ. Call the cops and we will slit her throat the moment we hear sirens. You have been warned. Be here by midnight or the girl dies. Or should I say you're FIANCE. You have been warned. Think carefully about your next move._

_Daniel Bryan_

Punk kicked the door in to see AJ on her knees with her eyes closed. She fell to the ground and a bullet hole appeared in the wall behind her.

"Punk," he heard barely as she reached for him. Then she slumped forward and passed out.

"AJ," he gasped and started walking towards her. Then a second shot rang through the air and another bullet hole appeared in the wall. He turned around and there, with a handgun, stood the World's Toughest Vegan. No words were needed and a massive battle began. Punk's anger fueled his aggression and he hit Daniel like nothing else mattered. Daniel could do very little to defend against the enraged Punk. At last he hoisted him up onto his shoulders. "Next time, don't miss your shot," he said before giving Daniel the GTS not once, but twice; just to make sure. He breathed heavily. He knelt down next to AJ, taking her into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered sadly as he cradled her against his chest. She was alive but she was damaged, broken, shattered. 5 minutes passed and she was still out. He kept trying to wake her up. "AJ, please. Princess, if you hear me, give a sign, anything. Please. You're safe. I love you. Please AJ." He squeezed her hand lightly, hoping for some kind of response. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open slowly. He saw two beautiful dark brown eyes under her half-open eye lids. He gave out a heavy sigh of relief. "AJ," he sighed, glad to see her conscious. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He could taste the blood on her lips and she started to kiss back lightly. HE felt her try to move, giving out a groan of discomfort. "Shh…it's ok. Stay still, you're injured. They can't hurt you anymore." he reassured. She buried her face into his chest, letting the tears slid and soak his shirt. He felt her press small kisses to his chest; her way of thanking him. "I'm so sorry April. I'm so, so sorry. I could have prevented this. I should have been there, to protect you." he whispered. His eyes were beginning to water as well. She pressed a single, hard kiss to his chest, her way of saying "I forgive you". He kissed the top of her head. He turned his head back for a second. He saw something that disturbed him greatly. "Let's get out of here," he smiled softly at AJ. She nodded against his chest and he carefully got back to his feet, trying not to jostle her. Then he began to make his way out of the building. Along the way, he noticed AJ looking down at her engagement ring. He smiled at her; he knew EXACTLY what she was thinking about. AJ's massive amounts of cuts and bruises along with her probably broken leg meant that she was too weak to so much at all. He carried her all the way back to the hotel and into their room…

He looked down again at AJ. She was at peace at last, happily in her own little world. He was glad that she was getting some much needed rest. She deserved much more than that after everything that she had just survived. She let out a little moan and Punk tensed up a little thinking he had accidentally awakened her but soon she just snuggled a little more into his chest and her breathing evened out again. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled her closer to him. He was glad that she was safe. But then he thought back to just a few hours ago. When he had turned around, Bryan was gone. He was gone without a single trace left behind. It sent chills up his spine just thinking about the blood that Daniel and Dolph had on their hands. _AJ's blood_. But at least they had each other. Punk started to drift off.

"I love you AJ. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You are my EVERYTHING. I'll never leave you again," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled away to see her lips form a smile in her sleep. He smiled too. The world was against him. She was no longer GM; he was no longer a champion. But at least AJ was his again. And to him, that was worth more than any title, any position, and any title opportunity. As long as they were together, the world could fall apart at its seems for all he cared.

A/N: Ta-da! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review/PM/email me anytime. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! And please, check out all my other stories. "Until My Heart Stops Beating", "My Immortal Princess", and "Twisted Little Hearts" are my 3 other Punklee fics. "Not The End" was a requested Cody/Kelly fic. That's right, I take requests so if you want anything, I'll be willing to try and grant your wishes. Happy readings!


	3. A Wonderful Nightmare

A/N: Ok TWO reviews. We are making progress. And if you don't mind, I would appreciate some well-though out constructive criticism. Yes, I know you like it and I appreciate you telling me that BUT were there anything specific? Did it flow well? Should the language be more complex? Simpler? Things like that. Treat this like a college essay. Print it out, tear it apart with a pen, scan it, and send it to me if you ABSOLUTELY feel like it is necessary. I only want this story to be better. Ok so here's chapter 3. Enjoy and please review!

P.S.: Yes, this is a smut chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

AJ looked around the room. So cold, so dark, and it had an eerily feel to it. Where was Punk? She pulled herself out of the chair she was in and started to wander down hall. Unfortunately for her, she didn't even notice that she didn't have any of her injuries. Her mind was elsewhere. "Punk? Punk? Where are you?" she called out. Absolute silence then she stepped on something. She leaned down and picked the item up. It was Punk's phone. She started to fear for the worst. "PUNK?" she yelled, really getting worried now. There was still no answer. She reached the end of the hall and saw a single door. With really nowhere else to look, she pushed the slightly ajar door in slowly. It creaked as she peeked inside the dark room. Some thing was REALLY off by the looks of everything. Then she saw something that made her heart stop on the spot. "Punk," she gasped as she ran over to him and knelt down next to him on the floor. "PUNK!" she screamed, shaking him but he remained still. She kissed him over and over again but nothing was helping. "PUNK! Wake up, PLEASE. Don't leave me. I need you! PUNK!"

* * *

AJ shot up out of Punk's arms and instantly regretted it as she gave out a scream of physical pain and rolled off the bed shrinking into a ball. Her injuries were still in effect. Some of the bruises were beginning to fade but her leg and especially her taped ribs were still in agony. Punk woke up the moment his fiancé shot out of his arms. He was drowsy but he watched shocked as she fell to the floor.

"CRAP, AJ! Are you ok?!" he said pulling the sheets off of him and scrambling down next to her, taking her into his arms . She groaned in pain and squeezed at his arm tightly, bracing herself against the waves of pain. They couldn't go to the hospital because of the storylines. They basically could not be seen together in public. Eventually her grips loosened and she fell against Punk, his back to the bed. Then the tears came, one by one until she was sobbing. Punk held her tightly as sob after sob wracked through her body.

"I thought you had died. I...I thought you had left me," she chocked out between sobs. He just held her tighter, trying to calm her down the best he could. This was the 3rd time she had that nightmare this week alone.

"Shh…no AJ, I'd never do that. I'd die without you. I love with everything I have and I would never abandon you. You are my everything. It was just a nightmare. A really bad, realistic nightmare. But I'm still here, to protect you. I'm not died." he said to her softly, reassuring her as her cries began to die down. After she stopped, he lifted her head off his shoulder. Her face was tear-stained and she still sniffled lightly but she had stopped sobbing at least. He brought a hand up, wiping some of the tears away with his thumb. Then he gently ran it over one of the bruises that was still apparent on her check. His hand landed in her hair on the back of her neck. He leaned forward and began to kiss her slowly, being careful not to hurt or startle her. He tasted the saltiness from her tears and she began to kiss back and her arms went around his neck as his other arm looped around her waist gently, pulling her closer. Punk began to deepen the kiss, causing AJ to moan softly at the sensation and she pulled him closer to her. He was very careful not to put any pressure on her as he began kiss put more pressure on her lips, probing her gently with his tongue, begging for access. She opened her mouth and sink into the mattress in pleasure when she felt his tongue down her throat. Then he switched to using his tongue to mimic a motion in her mouth that he knew that she wanted in another part of her body. At this, she began to moan softly again as she felt the heat begin to seep into her panties. She gasped as he left her mouth, kissing a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck, latching onto her pulse point, sucking hard. Her moans increased as her fingers dug deeper into his back, hold on for dear life.

"Punk….please," she gasped as she squeezed her thighs together as the wetness there began to wet her thighs as well. "Please, I need you," she whispered, too overcome with pleasure. He lifted his head, smirking at her. She pulled his shirt off, flinging it to who knows where. He leaned down, his lips inches away from her plump lips.

"Not today sweetheart, not tonight. Tonight, it is going to be ALL about YOU," he replied. She was about to day something when he dipped his hands into her panties, rubbing teasingly up and down, feeling the wetness there. She gave out a loud moan and thrust her hips up, pushing up against his hand. He could hear her making those soft mewing noises, evident of her enjoyment. She shifted her hips a little, trying to get his fingers into her. He just moved his fingers away just out of reach, much to her frustration.

"Please…" she begged out softly. He just continued to rub her, producing more breathless groans from her.

"Please what?" he asked. He was such a teaser but it was at her expense. She shifted her hips again but he still wouldn't oblige. She gave another frustrated groan.

"I need you inside me," she replied. With that, Punk stuck a finger into her, creating a moan of ecstasy from his beautiful fiancé.

"You like that AJ?" he asked, pushing his lone finger in and out of her. She nodded fiercely, breathless. He smiled down at her. "Well then you are going to love me even more when I'm done with you," he smirked deviously. Before she could react, he had stuck in another two fingers. She moaned loudly at the new invasion. Punk didn't move, giving her time to adjust. "You feel so good AJ, so so good. You know that?" he whispered in her ear. Her hot, dripping pussy clenched around his fingers. She was breathing heavily, her eyes dark with lust. He smirked, beginning to move his fingers in and out, slowly at first.

"Faster," she whispered. He smiled, and didn't speed up.

"How does it feel," he asked, keeping his pace painstakingly slow.

"It feels incredible. SO incredibly good. Oh please Punk, faster," she begged, swirly her hips around his fingers. Her begging went straight to his heart but he wasn't done yet. He pulled his fingers out, much to AJ's disappointment. He chuckled.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make you cum," he said as he cautiously parted her thighs, being careful about her leg. Then he pulled down her soaked panties so that her clenching, wet pussy was wide open, vulnerable. She gasped, then put on a small smile. She was scared but she was much excited about what was about to follow. Punk smiled, licking his lips at the sight of her. She was ALL his tonight. "Just let me," he pulled her panties right off her legs and chucked them right across the room. "Let me taste you beautiful," he finished softly before leaning down in front of her furious, hot core. Next thing AJ knew, his tongue was on her, attacking it with everything he had. She moaned fiercely at the sensation. It felt amazing. Then he pulled back a little, thumbing her folds. Then he split then with two of his fingers and proceeded to eat her pussy out. She was ready to jump right off the bed but she knew she couldn't. AJ clutched at the sheets, bracing herself against ever attack of his talented tongue. She could feel the ever so present feeling in her stomach. "I…I'm so close, so close," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel him smile against her core and began to suck at it while pounding away at her g-spot with two of his fingers. She began to pant harder and harder. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a scream as wave after wave of pure pleasure ripped through her body. Punk just held her to his face, taking everything that she had, licking and nipping at everything he could reach with his tongue. As her spasms began to fade, he pushed with just enough pressure on to her g-spot to send her into another orgasm. She collapsed back completely onto the bed. He pulled his fingers out of AJ and lay down next to her on the bed. AJ maneuvered herself so that her head was once again on Punk's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I love you," he said softly, wiping away a few strands of her sweaty hair.

"I love you too Punkers. Thanks for taking care of me," she murmured as she began to drift off again. He smiled, coaxing a small smile out of her too. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here for you, for as long as you need me. I'll be here for you AJ. That I can promise you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, ok?" he squeezed her lightly. She nodded and mouthed an "ok" in return before her eyes fluttered closed. He pulled the comforter over then both and soon he began to drift off as well. "Gotta love crazy chicks," he sighed before his eyes shut as well.

* * *

"So what now?" Dolph asked.

"We make them pay. Proceed to plan B. Punk won't be that much off a problem. He's just a small…hitch in our big plan. Either way, I'll just make sure that AJ suffers and gets what's coming for her." Daniel replied, looking over the plan one more time. _This is going to be fun…._

CHAPTER 3 has come to a close. I hope you guys liked it. Took me 2 days (as you can tell). Chapter 4 is already in the works as well as a Kaitmas one-shot and a requested Jericho/McCool. Review please!


End file.
